Dinner Date
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: AU Daddy's Boy What if everyone went to dinner? HouseWilson
1. Chapter 1

Dinner Date

Pairing House/Wilson

Rated T

Summary: AU-Daddy's Boy... What if everyone went out with House and his parents?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just toying with them...

More chapters later Read/Review!!

"Invite me to dinner!"

"What?" Wilson had just walked in and already House was demanding dinner out of him. "What happened to hello?"

House was in his office watching General Hospital and playing with his yo-yo, when Dr. Wilson had walked in.

"Hello! Now invite me to dinner! Thursday!"

"I hear your parents are coming in for a visit. And i know that is why you want me to invite you out."

"And?"

"And, aren't you going to invite me to meet the parents?"

"Well gosh Suzi, i don't know this is a big step in our relationship. But I am sure that Ma and Pa sure would like to meet the pertty girl i am going steady with." He tried in his 1950s act on him. "I had no intention of going to meet them myself, hence the INVITE ME TO DINNER THURSDAY!"

"No and that's not what I meant. We don't have to tell them anything, I just figured you would want someone there with you. I know how hard it is for you to be with them." Wilson walked over toward the desk and grabbed the over sized ball off of it.

"Jimmy, you know you should ask before you take things from a person. Keep it up and I will have to spank you." House smiled at him with a deceivious smile.

"Are you threatening me? Or was that a promise?"

"Either way it is sexual harassment in the work place and I hope Cuddy doesn't find..." House was cut off by Wilson's mouth covering his own. Wilson was leaning on House in the chair and he placed a hand on the growing bludge in House's pants.

"Jimmy, leg." House said between kisses.

"Greg, I'm sorry." Wilson jumped up. Wilson then started to exit the office.

"I didn't mean for you to stop, better yet you can make it up to me by getting down on all four and start servicing little House." House said with a smirk.

"I wish I could but I have to be in with a patient. Later? Back at the apartment?" Wilson gave him a sly smile.

"Oh and Wilson will you come with me to see my folks?"

"I would love to. I'll make plans for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner Date Chapter 2

Pairing House/Wilson

Rated T

Summary: AU-Daddy's Boy... What if everyone went out with House and his parents?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just toying with them...

More chapters later Read/Review!!

Chapter 2

After the meeting with his patient Wilson went to Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office.

"Dr. Wilson, is there something I can do for you?"

"House's Parents are coming to town Thursday, I've talked him into going to dinner with them, but only if I go, too. So i just want to inform you that i will not be at the board meeting that night."

"Wait did you say House's parents?" Cuddy had a gleeful expression on her face. "Oh this could be fun. Why don't we all go to dinner with him. Watch him squrim a little."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." James toldher.

"Oh come on what could it hurt?" Cuddy presuaded, "Just me and his team. It will be good for him."

Wilson didn't really agree to it but by the end of their conversation Cuddy and House's team would be joining them, without House's knowledge. And it was up to Wilson to get the ducklings in line.

"Cameron" Wilson ran up to her, "What are you doing thrusday for dinner?"

"Excuse me?"

"House's parents are coming in to town and i was... well Cuddy was wanting to make him uncomfortable by going along to dinner. So what are you doing Thursday?"

"Going to dinner with House's parents? I'll be there." She smiled trying to hide her school girl crush on her boss.

"Okay, do you know where i can find Foreman and Chase?"

"House's office."

"Damn," Wilson began walking away. "Hey, Cameron," She turned back around to face him. "Don't let House know."

"I won't."

Wilson left heading towards the labs. He would have to get Foreman and Chase later.

After about an hour later Wilson went to his office. Just as he reached the door he was sidelined by House.

"Jimmy come with me!" House demanded.

The two of them walked towards teh elevator.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked.

"I have a surprise... well it is for me but you can look." House said as he hit the button of the first floor with his cane.

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it."

"This is what you neede $5000 for?" Wilson questioned as they walked up towards an orange motorcycle.

"YEAH, they just delievered it. Want to go on a ride?

"I have patients. You know those sick people us doctors are suppost to heal." Wilson said with a sarcastic tone.

"So later?"

"Maybe."

"So who all is going to dinner Thursday?" House questioned.

"Cameron has a big mouth!" Wilson said to noone in particular.

"Not as big as you do." House gave Wilson a look telling him to spill everything.

"IT was cuddy's idea. Don't blame me."

"I'm not going. You and I should just stay home and fuck all night instead."

"As tempting as that is, you have to go. Besides you can't lie to your mother. What would you tell her?"

"That Dr. Wilson is having prostrate problems and wants a doctor whom he trust to check him out." House gave him a sly but horney look.

"You're going or you're not getting any for a month."

"I hate you!"

"Wow, nice bike." Chase's voice brought them back from the seuxal converstaion.

"see that's what you are suppost to say." House looked at Wilson.

-Later On-

Cameron went to the other two about the dinner plans. "House's parents are going to be in town Thursday Wilson and Cuddy want us all to come, to make him uncomfortable."

"Could be fun, I mean, think of the type of parents it would tak eto create someone like House." Chase said, "I'll be there."

"I bet he was always like that. I bet he tormented his parents as a child." Foreman said.

"So you're not in the lease bit intersted about it?" Chase questioned him.

"No, I have plans already anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner Date Chapter 3

Pairing House/Wilson

Rated T

Summary: AU-Daddy's Boy... What if everyone went out with House and his parents?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just toying with them...

More chapters later Read/Review!!

Chapter 3

Dinner-

House's parent were sitting at a large table, also at the table sat Chase, Cameron, and Cuddy.

"Why did you invite them?" House said as they walked into the door.

"I didn't. I just told Cuddy that I wouldn't be avaible tonight. She was the one who decided that it would be best if they all came. That it would be good for you to have people to care here with you."

"To eat with my parents? No they just wanted to make me uncomfortable. Good try though."

"Come on," Wilson grabbed House's arm and began pulling him towards the table.

"You know if we leave now then we can get out of here before anyone sees us." House begged.

"Come on." Wilson grabbed House's shoulder and started directing him towards the table.

They finally go to the table where everyone was sitting silently.

"Sorry we're late." Wilson apologized.

"No, problem at all." House's mother smiled.

"Hi Mom." House hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned to his father, "Sir". The word were void of emotion. Then he and Wilson sat opposite each other at the table.

"So Greg, what's going on in our life these days?"

"I bought a bike. It's orange and has a big scrap on one side."

"Is that the one we saw parked in front of the hospital. In the handicap spot?" House's father asked.

"That'd be the one." House said already prepared for the next comment out of his father.

"Greg, you don't know how lucky you are. You still have two legs..."

"Three!" House lifted his cane.

"You know..." House's dad was getting angry which wasn't unnatural for his father. Everyone else at the table were almost wishing they hadn't tagged along, Wilson included. "Do you really think that feeling sorry for yourself is going to make you better?"

"No, but I get way with a lot more." House smirked.

There was silence at the table. Chase took a drink of his water enjoying the drama in front of him.

"So House tells us you are going to Europe." Wilson tried to change the subject quickly.

"Oh yes," House's mother was happy for the change of subject. "I'be never been. This is going to be like a second honeymoon for us."

"You know, I'm tired of you makeing me feel like a dissappointment all the time." House was getting angry.

"Greg calm down." Wilson placed his hand on his lover's shoulders.

"Oh yeah and if you really want me to be that disappointment for you, here more to show just how much of a failure I am." House stood his face was red and he was screaming by now. Everyone in the resturant was looking at their table. Chase sat back in his seat smiling to himself, For once House was yelling and it wasn't directed at him. "Let's count my flaws why don't we... I'm an addict, I'm gay, I'm not a very nice person, hell I am a down right bastard."

Everyone gawked at him with open mouths, except for Wilson who held his head in his hands and was staring at the floor.

"You're a what?" House's father's face was just as red as House's.

"Not a nice person? Oh you mean gay. Yeah this is me coming out as your GAY, HANDICAP, DRUG ADDICTED son."

Still noone moved.

"Greg, are you sure?" House's mother questioned. He sat back down and calmed his tone before addressing his mother.

"Yes mom. And I've met someone." House spoke before he thought.

"Who?" Everyone inquired.

"You don't knwo him." He said like a little kid.

Wilson looked up and finally joined the converstaion. "Just tell them."

"I don't want to..." House fought back.

"It's me. Greg and I are together."

"Oh sure, steal my spotlight. You always have to be center of attention." House pretended to pout as everyone looked on in disbelief.

House set back and looked at each person. The only person who didn't look uncomfortable was Chase who was sitting back in his seat laughing to himself about the fact he almost missed this.

"Well this was fun. Must do it again sometime. I"m leaving, Jimmy?"

"I guess I'm going too." Wilson opened his wallet and l put enough money on the table to pay for everyone, and then he followed House out of the resturant.

"You didn't have to tell them."

"Why not you already did. Now we don't have to be so secretive." Wilson reached over and grabbed House's hand as they walked. It felt good holding House's hand in public. Whilson knew he could get used to it.

The END

Well what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE?!


End file.
